A Dream Comes True
by ireneayu
Summary: ::sasuhina-oneshot::  Hinata mewujudkan mimpi indahnya lewat serangga. Penasaran kan? Baca aja ya, dan jangan lupa R&R.


**~A DREAM COMES TRUE~**

[sasuhina-oneshot]

disclaimer: ceritanya sih orisinil karangan saia, tapiii... semua karakternya adalah milik om Kishimoto Masashi, hiks.

Minggu pagi yang hening. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Semalam dia bermimpi indah, berjalan-jalan di padang bunga di tepi hutan kecil bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah lama menempati sudut hatinya. "Sayang itu hanya mimpi…", desah Hinata dengan mata melamun. Ia segera mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terhanyut dalam perasaannya yang beralih menjadi sendu ketika mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Segera Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela kaca lebarnya, membuka tirai dan jendela lebar-lebar. Udara segar masuk menggantikan suasana malam yang masih menggantung di dalam kamarnya yang tidak begitu luas tapi nyaman. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk memberikan cahaya indah paginya ke pojok-pojok ruangan yang bercat lavender pucat. Hinata sangat menyukai kamarnya yang menghadap matahari terbit. Suasana pagi seperti inilah yang selalu diinginkannya saat ia terbangun dengan suasana hati yang resah karena sebuah mimpi. Ya, sebuah mimpi yang walaupun indah namun tidak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya yang nyata. Mimpi itu sudah sering kali muncul dalam tidur malamnya. Ia mendesah kecewa, walaupun akhirnya senyum kecil muncul di bibir mungilnya mengingat kembali akan mimpinya semalam. "Pemuda itu memang tampan dengan kulit pucat dan mata hitamnya yang legam, walaupun model rambutnya aneh dan mencuat," tambahnya geli, "tapi mengapa ia selalu cuek kepadaku? Apakah ia tahu aku ada?" Kali ini Hinata merasa takut akan jawabannya. Ia ingin menjerit untuk menyatakan keberadaanya di sekitar pemuda tersebut, tapi apa daya ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang terlalu pemalu. Pasrah, ia segera menepiskan lamunannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk memulai hari.

Hari ini Hinata sudah mempunyai janji dengan sahabatnya Kiba dan Shino untuk menghabiskan hari mencari serangga langka yang hanya muncul di akhir musim dingin yang suhunya sudah mulai menghangat. Shino ingin memelihara serangga tersebut di rumah kacanya yang selalu hangat agar mereka dapat terus berkembang biak tanpa terganggu dengan dinginnya suhu di musim dingin. Shino berasal dari klan Aburame yang mempunyai spesialisasi terhadap serangga dan memanfaatkannya untuk memperkuat kehebatan klan Aburame dalam mengendalikan serangga di setiap misi ninja mereka. Tentu saja Kiba dan Hinata akan selalu bersedia membantu Shino. Mereka sudah seperti saudara sendiri, saling memberikan dukungan fisik dan moril dalam tim kecil mereka. Ditambah dengan Akamaru, lengkaplah tim mereka sebagai tim pencari jejak terhandal di Konohagakure. Dalam rencana hari ini, mereka akan pergi ke hutan kecil di tepi Konohagakure yang berdekatan dengan air terjun. Tempat itu adalah tempat serangga-serangga tersebut muncul setiap musim dingin hampir berlalu. Kiba dan Akamaru akan berusaha mencium jejak cakra serangga tersebut di daerah kiri air terjun, sedangkan Shino akan mencari di daerah kanannya. Hinata akan mencari dengan mata byakugan-nya di daerah sekitar air terjun. Mereka berjanji bertemu di air terjun pagi-pagi dan bertemu kembali di sana sebelum matahari terbenam. Tadi malam Hinata telah menyiapkan bento makan siang untuk mereka semua, termasuk Akamaru, agar tidak repot kembali ke desa hanya untuk makan siang. Masing-masing juga telah diminta untuk mempersiapkan diri dengan radio telekomunikasi untuk tetap saling berhubungan. Mereka akan mencari pasangan serangga jantan dan betina sebanyak-banyaknya selama seharian penuh. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan mereka menemukan serangga langka tersebut dalam jumlah yang banyak, akan tetapi dengan kemampuan mereka sebagai tim pencari jejak terhandal, paling tidak jumlah yang mereka temukan dapat membantu Shino dan keluarganya mengembangbiakkan serangga yang terkenal dengan kesensitifannya merasakan cakra seseorang selemah apa pun itu. "Oke, semua sudah siap. Aku tinggal berpamitan dengan ayah dan Neji-nii. Hanabi pasti saat ini sudah mulai berlatih di dojo. Ia memang jenius sekaligus super rajin dalam berlatih jyuuken. Hampir sekeras dan sehebat Neji-nii." pikirnya sambil tersenyum hangat mengingat keluarganya tersayang. Hinata segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil bento-bento yang sudah disiapkannya semalam. Kemudian Hinata bergegas mencari ayahnya dan Neji yang biasanya di hari minggu selalu menghabiskan paginya dengan minum teh bersama sambil mengobrol tentang persoalan-persoalan klan Hyuuga. Hinata mengetuk lembut pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, dan setelah mendengar ijin untuk masuk, ia menggeser pintu dan membungkuk hormat ke arah ayahnya dan Neji yang sedang duduk bersila di atas tatami sambil menghirup teh dari mangkuk porselen yang telah berumur puluhan tahun. "Ayah, Neji-nii, maafkan aku tidak dapat menemani mengobrol pagi ini. Aku dan timku sudah berjanji untuk mencari serangga langka yang sangat berharga buat klan Aburame. Kami akan pergi ke hutan kecil sampai sore. Semoga hari Ayah menyenangkan. Neji-nii, aku pergi dulu." pamit Hinata. Setelah menerima anggukan dan ucapan "Hati-hati." dari ayahnya dan Neji, Hinata keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumah keluarga klan Hyuuga. Sesampai di luar gerbang, Hinata berjalan menuju hutan di sisi desa dan mengambil jalan pintas menuju ke air terjun. Ia berlari bergegas sambil melompati cabang-cabang pohon, tak mau sampai terlambat sedetik pun.

"Oyyy, Hinata! Di sini." teriak Kiba setelah ia melihat Hinata yang melompat-lompat di pepohonan. Hinata meloncat turun di hadapan Kiba dan Shino yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Ohayo Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. Akamaru-chan, kau mendorongku," katanya tertawa sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru yang tampak gembira menyambutnya sambil mengibas-kibaskan ekornya. Hinata merogoh tas yang ia bawa sambil berkata "Ini bento makan siang untuk kalian, dan tentu saja juga buat Akamaru-chan". "Yosh, Hinata kau memang teman terbaik kami!" Kiba menyambut bentonya dengan sigap, "Ne, Akamaru?" yang disambut dengan salakan riang dari Akamaru. "Terima kasih, Hinata dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Shino berujar dari balik jaket tebal yang menutupi sampai ke mulutnya. Walaupun tidak terlihat ekspresi apa pun di wajah Shino, tapi dari suaranya terdengar nada ramah yang memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada Hinata. "Baik, kita berpisah sekarang. Kalian sudah hapal gambar serangga tersebut, bukan? Kalau ragu-ragu, kalian bisa bertanya padaku di radio. Hidupkan radionya sekarang, kita bertemu lagi di sini menjelang matahari terbenam." tidak seperti biasanya Shino berkata panjang lebar. "Hati-hati, dan terima kasih kawan-kawan." Ucapannya hanya disambut senyuman dari Hinata dan kedipan mata dari Kiba. Oh, juga gonggongan dari Akamaru tentu saja. Kemudian mereka berpisah jalan.

Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju air terjun. Ia ingin mulai mencari dari sisi ceruk yang datar di mana banyak tanaman mejalar tumbuh menutupi dinding terjal di sebelah air terjun. Sebenarnya ceruk yang tercipta dari air terjun itu cukup luas. Dari tebing yang tinggi, air terjun ke bawah membentuk undak-undakan. Batuan yang tersingkap dari air yang mengerosi menampakkan batu hitam licin mengilat berbentuk kembaran-lembaran dan pilar-pilar raksasa. Onggokan batu-batu sebesar gubuk kecil tersebar tak merata di bawah air terjun. Sisi lain dari air terjun itu lebih merupakan tempat runtuhan bebatuan dari tebing terjal. Tidak banyak tumbuhan di sisi sebelah sini, tapi di tempat ini airnya lebih tenang dan dalam karena air dari air terjun terkumpul dahulu di sini baru kemudian mengalir ke hilir menjadi sungai. Itulah mengapa ceruk air terjun ini lebih menyerupai danau kecil yang kadang memunculkan pelangi akibat tirai air tipis yang jatuh dari undakan air terjun di belakangnya. Indah.

Hinata berjalan melompati batu-batu kecil di tepian sungai sambil matanya mengaktifkan byakugan, mencari-cari serangga yang biasanya bersembunyi di balik dedaunan hijau yang basah terkena cipratan air. Ia sudah hafal bagaimana bentuk serangga tersebut, baik jantan maupun betina. Tak akan sulit menemukan mereka dengan mata byakugan-nya, kalau saja serangga-serangga tersebut mau keluar dari tidur musim dinginnya yang panjang. Karena asyik mencari, Hinata tidak menyadari ada sebuah sosok yang berdiri di atas air di sisi ceruk yang dalam. Tampaknya ia seorang ninja yang cakap dilihat dari kemampuannya berdiri di atas air seperti berdiri di atas tanah saja. Ia seorang pemuda, dan sedang berlatih dengan dada telanjang. Tubuhnya basah, tak jelas apakah karena keringat atau percikan air terjun. Juga tak bisa dipastikan apakah ia sudah lama berlatih di sana atau tidak karena wajahnya tidak sedikit pun menyiratkan kelelahan. Ia mengisyaratkan gerakan tangan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus, "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu." kemudian nampaklah api keluar dari mulutnya. Gumpalan api besar menyerupai bola raksasa menyambar sampai ke sisi ceruk yang datar. "Aww!" sebuah jeritan kecil terdengar. Itu Hinata! Ia tidak menyadari datangnya sambaran api, tapi untunglah refleksnya sebagai ninja membuatnya tidak lengah. Hinata segera meloncat menjauh walaupun karena ketergesa-gesaanya, ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tercebur ke dalam air.

Jeritan kecil tersebut menyadarkan sang pemuda bahwa ada seorang lain yang berada di tempatnya berlatih. Segera ia meloncat ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang terduduk di sungai yang dangkal. Celananya telah basah, dan raut mukanya masih memperlihatkan rasa terkejut. Cepat dihampirinya sang gadis untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak melukainya. "Ia… ia… ia…." gagap Hinata mulai kambuh. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat rebus. Sang pemuda tentu saja khawatir. "Apakah aku mengenaimu? Bagian mana yang terbakar?" tanyanya seraya tanpa sadar tangannya memegang wajah Hinata. "Ti.. tidak apa-apa." sambil Hinata berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan sang pemuda. "Tapi wajahmu merah dan panas. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tangannya tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan wajah Hinata. "Ak… aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terkejut. Biarkan aku menarik nafas dulu." ujar Hinata yang rasanya sudah seperti mau pingsan. Tentu saja ia hampir pingsan, karena pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang kerap mucul dalam mimpinya. "Oh, maaf." Kata sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang mulai tenang. "Ia mengenalku! Oh, Kami..." hati Hinata bergejolak senang. Sambil menarik nafas untuk mengatur jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug berdebar tak karuan, Hinata menjawab, "Aku dan timku sedang mencari serangga langka untuk dikembangbiakkan di rumah kaca klan Aburame." "Serangga apakah itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Serangga yang hanya muncul di akhir musim dingin, yang punya kemampuan untuk mendeteksi cakra seseorang walaupun sudah disembunyikan." papar Hinata. "Hn, aku tau apa itu. Waktu aku masih tinggal di tempat Orochimaru, aku pernah melihat Karin melakukan percobaan terhadap serangga itu untuk membantunya memperkuat sensibilitasnya dalam mendeteksi cakra. Mari, akan kubantu kau mencarinya. Anggap saja permohonan maafku telah membuatmu basah kuyup." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil melihat celana dan jaket Hinata yang sudah basah karena berendam lama di air. Ya, selama ini mereka berbicara sambil Hinata masih terduduk di dalam sungai. "Oh." seru Hinata yang segera tersadar akan posisinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Mau tak mau Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia merasakan kehangatan saat telapak tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke yang besar dan kuat. "Apakah ini tidak mengganggu jadwal berlatihmu, Uchiha-san? Aku akan merepotkanmu saja." tanya Hinata dengan jengah. "Dua orang dengan kekkei genkai seperti kita pasti akan lebih cepat menemukan serangga pemalu tersebut. Dan, panggil aku Sasuke, Hyuuga" tukas Sasuke. Wajahnya kini sudah terlihat seperti biasa, dingin dan acuh. "Baiklah Sasuke-san. Terima kasih. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku Hinata."timpal Hinata. "Hn…" itulah kata terakhir dari bibir Sasuke yang mengakhiri percakapan basa-basi mereka.

Mulailah mereka mencari, matahari sudah sepenggalah tingginya. Benar kata Sasuke, serangga tersebut benar-benar pemalu dan sulit ditemukan. Untunglah hal itu bukan halangan buat kedua pemilik kekkei genkai yang matanya mampu menembus lebatnya dedaunan hijau tempat persembunyian mereka. Hanya karena kelangkaan mereka saja, maka hanya beberapa pasangan serangga yang mampu Hinata dan Sasuke koleksi. Tanpa terasa perut Hinata mulai meminta perhatian untuk diisi. Terdengar suara lirih dari perutnya yang keroncongan. Maklum, Hinata hanya sempat minum susu tadi pagi. Telinga Sasuke yang tajam tentu saja mendengarnya. Ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Hinata. "Istirahat?" tanyanya retoris sambil duduk di batang pohon yang jatuh melintang. Wajah Hinata mulai memerah lagi. Ia segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lebat poni rambut indigonya. Sambil duduk di dekat Sasuke, Hinata kemudian menyibukkan diri mengambil bento makan siangnya dari dalam tas. Ia membuka tutup bentonya dan tampaklah tiga buah onigiri, beberapa sushi salmon dan potongan-potongan tomat dan wortel serta acar ketimun. "Ambillah juga. Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Hn…" tapi Sasuke mengambil juga onigiri dan potongan tomat. Hinata tahu Sasuke suka sekali dengan tomat. Hinata sendiri mengambil satu onigiri dan sushi salmon. Setelah dilihatnya makanan Sasuke sudah habis, ia mengambil onigiri terakhir dan potongan tomat, dan meletakkannya di tangan Sasuke. "Aku akan menghabiskan sushi dan wortelnya. Jadi kita adil." Lagi-lagi hanya "Hn…" yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke walaupun ia tidak menolak sodoran makanan dari Hinata.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka berdua mulai lagi mencari serangga. Kali ini agak menjauh dari air terjun ke bagian hutan yang lebih gelap. Hinata berjalan di depan, Sasuke mengikutinya. Hinata mencari di bagian kanan, Sasuke di sebelah kiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki berlari, dan dalam hitungan detik muncul seringai dari sebuah kepala yang moncongnya bertaring. Dengusan nafasnya yang liar membuat kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih dramatis. Makhluk itu berlari melintas di dekat kaki Hinata. Badannya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi hitam, besar dan berbulu. Karuan saja Hinata berteriak dan meloncat ke belakang. Untunglah Sasuke yang berada dekat di belakangnya segera sigap menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sasuke segera berdiri di depan Hinata, berjaga-jaga dari serangan binatang yang ternyata babi hutan itu. Namun babi hutan yang ikut terkejut dengan teriakan Hinata segera meneruskan larinya menerobos hutan di samping kanan mereka. "Daijoubu ka, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke cemas. "Daijoubu desu." jawab Hinata yang sudah mulai pulih dari rasa kagetnya. "Aku jalan di depan." kata Sasuke. Kali ini tangannya mencari tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya seolah menuntun dan menjaga Hinata agar tidak perlu lagi ia merasa takut. Sikapnya ini menunjukkan sifat protektif Sasuke terhadap dirinya, seakan ia ingin menyatakan bahwa selama dia ada, tak akan ada sesuatu pun di dunia ini yang bisa melukai Hinata. Hinata mulai merasakan _butterfly effect_ berkecamuk di dalam perutnya. Hangat terasa hati Hinata, dan ia mengerti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Tentu saja bagi Hinata bukanlah waktu yang singkat lagi karena ia sudah lama memendam rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke setelah Naruto membawanya pulang kembali ke Konohagakure. Sasuke yang sekarang adalah Sasuke yang lebih dewasa, yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan orang-orang yang disayanginya di Konohagakure, yang berjanji melindungi api semangat Konohagakure agar tidak pernah padam sampai ke generasi-generasi berikutnya. Di mata Hinata, sosok Sasuke adalah sosok pahlawan, di samping sosok Naruto yang dikagumi dan dihormatinya. Hanya, rasa yang tumbuh untuk Sasuke telah menyalakan api cinta di dalam dirinya yang tak pernah bisa ia padamkan. Gelisah dan senang, itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang saat tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke…. sekali lagi.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Serangga yang mereka kumpulkan pun sudah relatif banyak. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke air terjun, ke tempat Shino dan Kiba berjanji untuk bertemu lagi. Waktu Hinata dan Sasuke kembali, mereka menjumpai Kiba sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. "Hei Hinata, dapat banyak?" sapa Kiba dengan riang. "Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" Kiba segera bertanya setelah ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Hinata. Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah tidak berpegangan tangan lagi, tak ingin diri mereka menjadi bahan gosip di Konohagakure. Kiba adalah teman yang baik, tapi ia juga bisa menjadi sumber gosip di antara Rookie 9, cocok kalau berpasangan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Hinata dengan muka merona merah menjelaskan, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja mengganggu latihan Sasuke-kun, dan akhirnya Sasuke-kun menawarkan diri untuk membantuku mencari serangga tersebut karena ia pernah tahu tentang serangga ini." Sasuke dan Kiba memperhatikan bahwa Hinata baru saja menyebut nama Sasuke dengan embel-embel akrab _-kun_ yang berarti menyatakan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. "Mmm… Shino-kun belum datang?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tepat saat Hinata selesai bertanya, tampak sosok Shino yang berjalan mendekati mereka semua. Segera saja Kiba dan Hinata mengeluarkan kantong hasil tangkapan serangga mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Shino. "Hmm… tampaknya kau mengumpulkan paling banyak, Hinata." kata Shino. "Oh, aku dibantu Sasuke-kun." Jelas Hinata. "Oh, Sasuke." Shino menaikkan alisnya, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Sasuke di situ lebih lanjut. "Arigatou, minna." Shino merasa puas dengan hasil tangkapan mereka hari ini.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bukan masalah buat mereka berdua karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang menghargai keheningan. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati mereka berkecamuk rasa yang lain. Tak lama Sasuke memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, "Hinata, mau pergi denganku besok ke padang bunga? Kita bisa makan siang bersama di sana." Hinata tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejutnya, matanya terbeliak indah. Ia segera sadar, jangan-jangan Sasuke akan khawatir lagi melihat raut muka terkejutnya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali dalam satu hari. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya yang tadi terbuka karena terperangah kaget. Pikiran Hinata bergerak cepat dan segera terlontar jawaban, "Tentu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke terlihat lega mendengar jawaban Hinata yang antusias. Kemudian ia memberikan ide, "Di sana ada pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga. Kau bisa berlatih kontrol cakra dengan memukul kelopak-kelopak bunganya yang jatuh berguguran. Dan setelah itu kita bisa bersama-sama melatih kemampuan berkelahi jarak dekat kita. Jadi tidak akan ada jadwal latihan yang terganggu. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke lebih lanjut. "Hai." jawab Hinata lagi. Kali ini senyumnya sudah terkembang lebar.

Malam ini, Hinata berangkat tidur dengan senyum bahagia yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah kalimat yang terlintas di benaknya sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, "Hidup ini indah." Sinar bulan menimpa tempatnya tidur dari balik jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup tirai. Hinata lupa menutupnya karena terlalu bahagia. Ia ingin segera terbuai mimpi indah yang kali ini akan menjadi kenyataan… besok. Sepasang mata onyx dari atas sebuah pohon memperhatikan wajah lembutnya yang tertimpa cahaya bulan, meninggalkan aura malaikat di sekitar rambut indigonya yang tergerai menutupi bantal. Bulan yang sedang purnama mengingatkan Sasuke pada mata indah Hinata yang saat ini sedang terpejam. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan…" lirih suara Sasuke berbisik dibawa angin malam.

~FIN~

Ini fic pertama saia… tapi kok panjaaang ya? Kepanjangen kah? Review dong… apa aja…usul, kritik, masukan, bahkan flame, diterima dgn senang hati.

Sora, makasih dah diingetin disclaimer-nya. Jempol bt kamu!


End file.
